New York City
by my-achtung-baby
Summary: under the wizard protection program, something goes wrong when one member draco, duh, does something stupid. he becomes a supermodel. complete with freaky muggle stalkers.really scary stalkers...
1. Chapter 1

**NEW YORK CITY**

This is a weird idea that just popped into my head one day. It's a little different, but requires a bit of back story, cause I couldn't find a place to actually put it in the story

Basically, Lord Voldemort was defeated, and the Death eaters lost everything they had going for them. Many became deranged with anger, and in their eyes, the ones that took it all away from them were Harry potter and his closest helpers. (now I think of it it's a little like Sirius black in Prisoner of Azkaban) so the death eaters who managed to evade capture are now intent on killing these people, so The Order decides to relocate them, complete with a muggle status

**Chapter 1**

"Oh my god" Hermione Granger stared incredulously at the scene before her.

New York City sprawled around her in every direction, alight and busy with people and shops. It was perhaps 9 o'clock at night and Hermione was wearing jeans, a long suede jacket, a scarf and a beanie pushed over her curly hair. She dug her hands in her pockets and continued to stare, her mouth falling open in indignation.

She stood facing an enormous billboard on the corner of a popular restaurant and entertainment district. The huge poster was black and white, and featured a young man wearing a singlet and boxers. He was sitting on a chair, bent forward so his elbows rested on his knees and his hands dangled casually. His jaw was covered in attractive stubble, and he wore a rugged pout to complete the perfect picture which was captioned "Calvin Klein . Be it."

However on closer inspection Hermione could clearly see, though the picture was in shades of grey, they young mans ruffled hair was white blonde, and his eyes were a shade of light blue-gray. _It can't be. But it is surely! That idiot!_ Hermione was stuck on thoughts of how incredibly stupid he was.

_Low profile...This is certainly not keeping a low profile! What the hell is he playing at?_ She fumed over these thoughts all the way back to her apartment, where she burst in and threw herself into a chair. She shared the apartment with Ron, Harry and Ginny ( because apartments this good were hard to come by and very expensive) and when she saw Harry sitting on the couch reading a magazine she couldn't help but burst out her news.

"Harry! Have you seen?"

Harry put down the magazine and turned to face Hermione with an eyebrow raised

"Seen what precisely, Hermione?"

"Ugh! There's no gentle way to say this so I might as well let you know before you get the shock I did!" Malfoy, the stupid idiot, has found a new career. Modeling!"

"Well Hermione, that's really interesting and all, but, well, what's the big deal?"

"The big deal is that he's prancing about on billboards wearing nothing but bloody jocks for the world to see!"

Harry let out a slow breath and frowned "Hm. and you're thinking about our low profile policy?"

"Exactly"

"Hm. Well I'll send an owl to the Order Headquarters to see what they have to say about this…what a stupid pretty boy" he muttered under his breath and set off to his room to find Hedwig.

Weeks later nothing had been heard for the Order, and Hermione had managed to go about her business while avoiding the big posters. It was getting harder though. Two new equally large billboard ads had sprung up in areas close to where she travelled, he was obviously gaining popularity. _At lest I don't have to see him for real _she consoled herself

Then one day Hermione was walking down a trendy street full of old fancy refurbished buildings and exclusive little boutiques, looking for a gourmet sandwich shop. She strolled towards an old Marble building, which was obviously restored for a new business' purpose, as it had modern glass doors edged with gold, and from what she could see from about 10 meters away, a suave looking reception area.

_Hang on_ Hermione thought, stopping in her tracks _there seems to be crowd gathering. _And there was. Before her eyes people were drifting from different parts of the street, all ending up in front of the building she had just been admiring. There seemed to be a vast majority of girls, from the age of about thirteen to women perhaps ten years older than herself.

_Perhaps something exciting was about to happen…_ curiosity got the better of her and she joined the crowd of people by the doors.

_Here we are! Someone's coming out of there, must be a celebrity or something…_A scream went up in the crowd as someone walked through the doors. It was a tall handsome man accompanied by two assistants…

"Malfoy!?" Hermione could not be heard amongst the screams of the girls surrounding her. A security man was forcing the crowd apart and putting up barrier ropes so the handsome man had a clear path to the road.

A girl who looked about 16 jumped up and down beside Hermione, and whipped out a sign that read "MARRY ME HUGH" _of course, he must have changed his name_

Using perhaps more force than she had to, Hermione pushed her way to the front.

"Oi Malf-Hugh!"

Malfoy was signing his name for a girl on the other side of the makeshift catwalk, and turned around to see who was yelling his name louder than any of the others, but his sultry expression changed to one of shock when he saw whose angry little face was staring back at him.

"What is this? What the Hell are you doing?" Seeing the security guard was distracted with a mad fan, Hermione ducked under the guide rope. She ignored the gasps from behind her and strode up to face Malfoy.

"Answer me! _Hugh!_" she emphasized the last word venomously.

Before he had time to answer (and from the look on his face he probably wouldn't have been able to anyway) a big hand grasped Hermione's shoulder and pulled her backwards

"You're way outta line miss, now get back behind the barriers" The burly Guard gave her a push back towards the other girls.

_Ugh! That vain git! Now I can't even tell him what I think of him!_

Malfoy had gotten into a car and been driven of and Hermione strode off down the street, immersed in her own livid thoughts.

10 minutes later she stopped to see where her feet had carried her

Central Park

_Oh well. I could use a little unwinding. _ She wondered along path after path. She stopped to flick a muggle coin into a fountain, and bent down to inhale the scent of an early rose. She continued on, venturing off a path and passing under huge leafless trees. The effect was oddly comforting, though perhaps it should have had the opposite effect.

She rounded a corner and came across a shrub garden. Many of them were evergreen and cut into tasteful squares and rectangles. She smiled to herself _I bet not many people come here. It feels very secluded. Maybe it can be my place, yes, I think so._

In the middle there was a little bridge that carried Hermione over a small stream and into a denser part of the garden. She wandered freely, all the frustrating thoughts slipping from her mind.

_Oh…_Hermione walked into a section of the garden to see, unmistakably, Malfoy's hunched back. He seemed to have his head in his hands, was he crying? _ No, I don't think so. He's just…hmm._ She crept as quietly as she could toward him, and caught one glance at his tired miserable expression before his eyes flicked up from the ground and saw her.

"Hey…did you follow me?" He leapt up and folded his arms defensively across his chest.

"I-no! As if, I was just walking in here…"

"It seems awfully coincidental to me..."

"Well that's what it is, a coincidence."

Hermione was annoyed that her special place was already playing host to Malfoy, and now he had spoilt it for her.

"Just leave then." He sank back onto the bench and resumed his hunched position

"you know Malfoy…this whole model thing, I really…well I don't think its really very appropriate, because well you know, the whole keeping a low profile thing" Hermione knew she sounded pathetic. It was just hard to stay mad at the dejected looking man before her.

"Leave it Granger" he spoke quietly. She decided to take the hint and, for now, drop the subject and walk away.

As she jogged home she thought about it.

_He shouldn't get away with this behavior! You had a chance to really let rip on him and you missed it! Come one Hermione!_

_But he was sad. And tired. Perhaps being worked to hard?_

_Yeah, all those photo shoots must exhaust him!_

_Well, I should be nice to him anyway_

_But do I really owe that to him?_

_Well yes! He basically saved your life a couple of months ago!_

_Not exactly_

_Yes, exactly!_

_Well then should I try and talk to him?_

_He would just push me away._

_He needs someone to force themselves close to him! Anyway, there was definitely something there between us, just before we came here to the States…perhaps its still there?_

_No way! _ A part of her screamed

_For sure. I know it_ said a much larger part of her calmly.

_Ok. I'll call him when I get home, maybe we could meet up, and then we'll see if the spark is still there._

**Hope you liked it. This isn't exactly a love story, though they might fall in love without realising it. We'll see.**

**REVIEW REVIEW YAYYY!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This story is so weird. I was really bored when I wrote it, and tired too, so sorry if it weirds you out. Its an Interesting concept though.**

**Chapter 2**

Ring ringRing ring

Hermione was back at the apartment, the only one home; everyone else had gone out to a concert she hadn't wanted to see.

"Hello?"

Hey, it's me Hermione. Listen, umm... Hey do you want to go get dinner or something, we could eat, and you know talk, I think we need to, don't you agree?"

"Yeh, I guess maybe we do."

"Well, where do you want to meet?"

"Actually…why don't you come to my place, you have the address somewhere, and then we can go from there, ok?"

"Ok then, see you in a bit"

"In a bit it is"

Hermione grabbed her coat and curse and ran down to hail a cab. The drive took just ten minutes, and she tipped the driver and got out. She walked past a pretty looking girl sitting on the steps of the apartment building and into the lobby. Normally she would have wondered after the girl's safety, but at the moment she had other things on her mind. Other things namely being the man waiting for her upstairs.

She got the elevator up and knocked on his penthouse door.

The door swung open and Malfoy stood in the doorway wearing dark jeans and a white shirt with the collar undone and sleeves rolled up to his elbows.

_Oh yummo _she couldn't help thinking.

"Hey come in" he stood side to let her come in. As she walked past him she brushed his arm, and blushed.

"Hey Malfoy, Shall we get going? I know a great Mexican place not far from here..." she trailed off as he turned and just stared. For a moment she thought he had forgotten why she was even here, but then he said urgently

"Is she still there?"

"Is who still where?"

"That Girl."

"The girl out the front? Yes, I saw her as I came in you don't spose she needs our help do you? A nice girl like her shouldn't be out wandering the New York side streets at night."

"Ha. Don't worry; she doesn't need your help." Malfoy said sarcastically

"Um, I don't get it."

"She's out there waiting for me."

"Oh. Hang on, she's waiting for what?"

"I told you, me" Malfoy could see Hermione wasn't following "she's been outside my apartment building for hours each day for the last few weeks. Last time I came out alone she tackled me and tried to hand cuff me to her wrist! With real handcuffs! What the hell am I going to do?"

Hermione was taken aback by this, but tried to think anyway "so she's a stalker then? Well have you tried to just go out and tell her to get lost?"

"Yes! She won't leave! The only thing that would work is brute force, and you can imagine what would happen, I can just see the headlines now 'innocent fan brutally attacked by deranged ex supermodel' it isn't going to work.." Malfoy looked up at Hermione desperately, hoping she might have a plan.

"Well…" she said slowly "perhaps I could go out there and get rid of her. She wont report me, because I'm not really worth it am I?" now she thought of it, she liked the idea. Helping Malfoy in this way would partly return the favor he had done her during the war.

"But, she wont listen to you will she?"

"Well" Hermione already knew what she wanted to say, but it was embarrassing "how about I tell her I'm your girlfriend" she was starting to blush. In act, so was he. "Besides, I can take her I think, we're about the same size, and I'm older, plus I've fought in a war! That has to count for something, even if it was dueling rather than…just plain fighting" she finished hesitantly

"I don't know…"

"I think I should try. How about you keep an eye on the situation from your window, and if it's getting out of hand come down, ok?"

Uh…" he scrunched up his eyes and rubbed his face "well ok, but take care" he didn't look at her when he said his, but it meant a lot to her anyway. Without another word she left and went back downstairs

When she came out the front, the girl turned her head quickly, but looked back around disappointedly when she saw who it was. Hermione walked down the stairs and turned to face the girl.

"Listen, I would really appreciate it if you could leave these stairs"

The girl looked at her irritated then said "hem, no sorry I'm waiting for someone."

"If you mean M-Hugh then I must ask you more insistently to leave, he doesn't want to see you"

The girls face turned sour "oh Yeh, how'd you know?"

"Because I'm his…g-girlfriend, and he told me"_ that was a pretty bad lie_

"Ha! You expect me to believe that?"

"Yes I do, so leave NOW please"

"NO"

"I said GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE" Hermione was getting infuriated at the girl, and she was firing up as well.

"I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE SLAG."

"THAT'S IT!"

Hermione leapt at the other girl, who had time to press a button on her flip phone before she was hoisted to her feet by Hermione

"Don't touch me freak!"

"You leave right now, and I won't touch you"

"I SAID, I'm not going ANYWHERE."

The two girls leapt at one another, slapping and punching. Hermione felt her hair pull painfully on her scalp, and countered by pushing her fist hard into the girl's stomach. They carried on until Hermione managed to get the upper hand, and had the younger girl pinned to the stairs.

"I told you enough times..."

"I'm not leaving" she squealed

"Yeah well I'm gonna make you-" Hermione stopped when she felt herself being pulled backwards. She whipped around to see a short-ish chunky lad about her age, glaring at her

"_None touches my woman" _he hissed at her. He held Hermione by the wrists behind her back, before turning to his girlfriend.

"Honey you said if you ever pranked me I was sposed to come to this place quickly…"

"She called me a slag Nick! She said she was going to kill me!" she burst into fake tears, which he fell for.

"Don't worry babes, ill take care of it all" he said soothingly, then turned his attention back to Hermione, his lips curled into a snarl

"What do think you are, hurting my lady? You need to be taught a lesson whore"

Hermione wasn't sure if he would hit her, but thought that he was probably the kind of guy that saw no problem in hitting a girl.

SLAP _I was right then_ the side of Hermione's face stung from the hit. He grabbed the front of her jacket so she was barely touching the ground

He scrunched his face up close to her, and then slapped her hard again, on the same cheek. She winced in pain, but because she was so close to his could not see the balled fist headed her way.

He came under and up, smashing his fist into her stomach with remarkable force. This time she cried out, and she could hear the couple laughing at her. After throwing his head back to laugh, he came back and kneed her hard in the thigh, three times in quick succession. The whole time he was attacking her he kept hold of her wrists behind her back and bringing her up close so it was hard to fight back or wriggle free._ I'm in trouble now _she thought desperately.

"Oi! Let her go" Nick turned to see a livid Malfoy standing in the doorway at the top of the stone steps. His girlfriend leapt up at the sight of Malfoy, her eyes wide and her mouth open in happiness. Malfoy ignore her and marched down the stairs. He was half a foot taller than nick and towered over him impressively.

"LET, HER, GO, NOW!" her roared. Nick a so taken aback he released Hermione and backed away quickly. Malfoy wrapped his arms round her, part for safety and partially for support.

"C'mon babes, lets split" nick muttered to his girlfriend, who was still staring shamelessly at Malfoy

"I Can't Nick, I'm sorry, it isn't working..." she said, slightly drooling now, her eyes not leaving Malfoy.

"But, what? I just..." Nick was look upset and confused "you're dumping me?"

"Yes Nick, I'm in love with another man" she said it as though in a trance and turned to give an apologetic smile.

"But" They never heard the rest of the argument. Malfoy decided it was time to return inside while attention was off them. He locked the front doors carefully, and then took himself and Hermione upstairs. Once inside the penthouse, he let go of her

"Sit down. What did he do to you? I didn't really see, when I saw him coming a went to come to you but the lift was being really slow so I had to take the stairs." He half smiled. They both knew he was impatient at the best of times.

"I'm ok. He only got me a few times" she sat down on the couch and he sat beside her. "You came at the right time though, before any real damage was done"

She turned to face him and saw he was glancing at her sideways, subtly checking her for injury "really, I'm fine! Are you still hungry? I could whip up some pasta"

He looked at her solemnly before saying "I'll make the sauce."

The two of them moved off into the kitchen. They hardly talked as they worked, but by the time the sat back on the couch they were comfortable and easy with one another again. Conversation was soon flowing easily

"And so why did you start modeling anyway? It's got to be the stupidest thing you've ever done; you are so much smarter than that kind of job." Hermione scraped the last remains from her bowl and set it on the coffee table.

"Well actually, I didn't really want to in the first place." Draco set down his dirty bowl as well and looked up thoughtfully

"I was approached in the street where their premises are, a man said he wanted me to model in a campaign for him. I said something like; na thanks I'm really not into that kind of thing, but Jesus Hermione that bloke wouldn't take no for an answer!"

"Well you have just said no"

"I did. He told me that I would get great pay, fame, and a good rep in the "business" whatever the hell that is. Then he asked what my reason to turn all that down, and what was I supposed to say? Sorry, I'm actually in hiding from evil wizards who want to find me and kill me, so I'm really not in the mood for a modeling contract? I panicked and just agreed to everything. And so that brought me to where I am…I take it you've seen the billboards…" He stared at the wall. Was that a blush?

"Hah Yeh I have seen them. Actually I think they're quite good" It was Hermione's turn to blush.

"Thank you" They stared at one another _wow there is definitely still something here!_ Hermione put her hand gently on Malfoy's, which was resting on his leg. She glanced down as Malfoy covered her hand with his other one, but still went back to lock eye with Malfoy.

"Draco." It was a simple statement, but powerful.

Draco raised an eyebrow.

Finally he said "it's…getting late."

This was the signal for them to snap back into reality. They both stood up and he showed her to the front door

"Thanks for coming over"

"No problem, I'm glad I did." She smiled up warmly at him and made to leave.

"Oh hey" he caught her elbow as she walked through the door. "How about you come over tomorrow afternoon? We can actually go somewhere to make up for tonight" His eyes were fixed on the wall beside her.

"Oh, oh yes that would be great, um yes that sounds lovely I'm sure" Hermione said breathily to the floor boards. She looked up and gave him a warm smile then disappeared down the hall. Draco closed the door, and scratched the back of his neck. He couldn't work out what was going on, but was willing to let events unfold. He just hoped that girl didn't come back.

**Please reviewwwwwww**


End file.
